


Saying Goodbye

by Ehliena



Series: Female Sozin AU [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, female Sozin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: Roku was leaving for the Southern Air Temple.





	Saying Goodbye

The Fire Sages gave Roku a week to prepare to move to the Southern Air Temple. He spent the week saying goodbye.

He was leaving the next day and Roku knew that he should have spent more time with Sozin, but he couldn’t bring himself to think that these were the last days they had together as themselves. The next time they meet, he’d be the Avatar and she’d be Fire Lord.

There was a knock and Roku knew that it was Sozin.

Tomorrow she would see him off as the Fire Nation’s Princess. Tonight she was just his Sozin.

**Author's Note:**

> Another F!SozinxRoku drabble from me. I'm thinking of making a longer fic, but I don't have the time for it right now. Would anyone be interested in reading it?


End file.
